


rainy kisses

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: 25 - Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain38 - Whispering “I love you” before a chaste, delicate kiss48 - One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner’s
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Kudos: 22





	rainy kisses

Nova laughed as she and Adrian climbed out of his car, bolting for the front door. Rain poured down all around, pounding against their skin and the pavement.

They reached the porch, both a bit out of breath. From where they stood under the awning, small droplets of rain were still able to reach them, though it was nowhere near as bad as it had been out in the open.

Her cheeks were flushed as she turned to him, the smallest of smiles on her lips. He let out a gentle and moved closer to her, resting one of his hands on her hip.

Nova stood up on her tip-toes, though even with her added height, Adrian still had to lean down in order to kiss her. Her eyes slipped shut as he pressed his lips against hers.

The rain started to die down a little bit, becoming a gentle cadence as it hit the tin awning. Neither paid it much mind, though, caught up in their own little world.

He buried a hand in her damp, tangled hair and then deepened the kiss. In turn, a small shiver raced down her spine. She pressed closer to him—if such a thing were possible—and wound her arms around his neck.

As the rain started to pick up again, they slowly pulled apart, his lips hovering on hers seconds after the kiss had ended. Despite the cover of the awning, the gentle misting they felt grew heavier and they were forced to move inside.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his key chain, fumbling with it for a few seconds before finally getting the door open. Almost instantly, they were met with the heat coming from the formal parlor, where a fire was raging in the fireplace.

She gave a slight shake of her head and ran a hand through her hair, sending a few droplets of water flying.

Nova and Adrian made their way through the front of the house, then down the narrow staircase into the basement. Once they were in his room, he wrapped an arm around her waist and set his hand against her cheek, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away a stray raindrop.

“I love you,” he whispered, leaning down. He placed a small, almost-delicate kiss to her lips before pressing his forehead against hers.

A gentle smile graced her features as she placed her hand on top of his. “I love you, too,” she whispered in return.


End file.
